neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ligon
Ligon: Ligons are a small, green-skinned people with four eyes. The are renowned for both their ability to manipulate time and their unrelenting refusal to provide any details about their home world, Ligon. This paranoia is so widespread that it often follows Ligons to other planets they live on; such is the case of Liquius where even the humans and reptiles on the planet feel the same paranoia about of world visitors. Though one would be wise not to say this to them, Ligon are very much distant relatives to frogs and though they are humanoid they are amphibians not mammals. When Ligons evolve from tadpoles they are very similar to baby humans (save for the extra eyes and green skin!). There they begin to learn to walk and adjust to living bipedal lives. Despite being amphibians, ligons have a strict sense of honor and religious duty and mate for life. Furthermore, finding a ligon that is not deeply devoted to the Kaioshins is especially rare, even for those who grew up outside of the cultural boundaries of Ligon and Liquius. Average Height: 3'5" Average Weight: 80 pounds Life Span: 70-90 years Interesting Traits: Frog-like creatures; fou eyes; green skin Example: Guldo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (22 additional points, max of 8 in 1 stat) Int 12 Mnt 12 Str 9 Dex 6 Stm 9 Spd 6 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ligons gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 11*STM+20*level KI: 12*MNT+20*level LP: 5*STM Hp Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick two powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Ment) Ligons have an unusual mastery of ki, gaining +1 to Ki Damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). (Phys) The Ligon's secondary pair of eyes gives them an advantage in combat, giving them +2 to all Strike and dodge rolls and immunity to the Zanzoken power. if a Ligon is blinded, by Taiyoken or a similar power, the Ligon loses these bonuses. (Ment) Ligons are immune to their own type of Mind Freeze. 5) Ligon always have +4 to dodge against opponents due to their small size. (Physical) (Ment) Ligons start with a school of their choice at level 1, and gain another school for free at levels 5, 10, 15, and 20. If they do not have the INT to learn another school, the Ligon doesn't gain the school until their INT is high enough. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- Both of these powers are considered Telekinetic powers, and as such Superspeeds can not be used with or against these powers. (Ment) Time Freeze The Ligon must be level 2 and have 30 Mnt before they can learn this power. The Ligon can hold their breath to slow down time, during which only they can move. Everyone else is frozen in statis, unable to even perceive the world. Should the Ligon require to breathe again while this power is in use, time resumes flowing as normal. This power can be used up to twice the Ligon's level in actions. Past that, the Ligon can no longer hold their breath, and must rest before using this power again. A Ligon can use this power to give themselves extra actions, which can not be used to affect a person directly or give himself back Endurance. Each Action granted to a Ligon this way costs 3 Endurance, which can not be lowered by any means. The Ligon can charge, use an item that does not directly affect a person, pick up an unattended item, or something similar. This power can not be used with Mind Freeze. A Ligon can't Split Form, Mind Freeze an opponent with one split, and then Time Freeze to charge up an attack with the other form. Alternatively, Time Freeze can also be used after any failed Dodge or Parry to allow the Ligon to move into a defensive stance and block the attack instead. This form of Time Freeze can only be used twice per round, and costs 6 endurance, which can not be lowered by any means. If this form of Time Freeze is used to Advanced Block after a critical hit has been rolled, the attacker rolls 1d100 as normal. So long as it does not become a Double Critical, it is negated. If it becomes a Double Critical, then the Ligon's Adv. Block simply reduces it to a regular critical. (Ment) Mind Freeze A Ligon must know Time Freeze and be level 4 before taking this power, which is usable once per round. Mind Freeze immobilizes an opponent, rendering them unable to move or act, while leaving them vulnerable to attacks from others. For each action the Ligon wishes his opponent to lose, he must pay 100 Ki. To successfully capture someone in a Mind Freeze, the Ligon must hit with a Ki strike at a a -4 penalty. If the Ligon captures their opponent, the victim is frozen. They can not dodge, parry or block any attacks directed at them. The victim loses their first action after being hit is automatically lost, but every action after that the victim may use sheer force to move their body. They can attempt to break out of the effect as if it were a grapple, using the Ligon's MNT score instead of his STR score. If the victim succeeds, the Ligon must hit them again to capture them. Flare can be used to break out of Mind Freeze, like a normal grapple. While using Mind Freeze, a Ligon can not use any powers that use Ki, other than Basic Flight and Bulk powers. Mind Freeze can never be used with Time Freeze, even if the Ligon uses a separating power. Template for breaking Mind Freeze: (1d100 + Ligon's MNT/2 - Victim's STR/2), under 60 breaks out.